The Rouge Hero
by Rukia-K1
Summary: "Your orders are simple. Kill any living hero in that world." An ex-hero from another world has entered their world, with one mission. To kill them all or to die trying. The hero himself comes as a shock to them all. His name is Renegade, or, he used to be known as...Nightwing. YJInvasion: Post Batman & Robin (Richard Grayson & Damian Wayne)
1. Prologue

**_The Rouge Hero_**

_"Your orders are simple. Kill any living hero in that world." An ex-hero from another world has entered their world, with one mission. To kill them all or to die trying. The hero himself comes as a shock to them all. His name is Renegade, or, he used to be known as Nightwing._

_YJInvasion: Post Batman & Robin (Richard Grayson & Damian Wayne)_

A/n: Alright before people get confused I adjusted the comics and YJ a little bit for this story, you'll see that as the time goes on. Anyways, the fact here is that you will see things that you haven't seen in the actual show and comics.

Oh and you know The Light's secret partner? Yeah that is going to be Renegade in this. Just so you know.

Yaoi pairings are also involved in this along with Straight. I'll have a pairings pole up on my profile soon for who should be with who.

* * *

**_00_**

**_Prologue: Renegade_**

* * *

N_ightwing took a deep breath, seeing the puff of what looked like smoke, come from his mouth. It was December, two weeks from Christmas as he realized it, as he took a step and let himself fall. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he fell, taking another breath. He was not scared of dying, he would be fine. He was used to the feeling of falling like this...nothing wrong with it._

_"I'm not worried about dying at all." He whispered._

* * *

Renegade didn't move, didn't make a sound as his Master and another, Time Warp, he thought the name was, spoke to one another. He walked over only when he was motioned too, silent still. He was not the happy-go-lucky Nightwing. He was nothing like Nightwing. But he wasn't like Batman either. He had taken that go-around already. _He wasn't the real Batman. _

Wasn't that why he was here right now? Yes...it was. He remembered now, it was the reason he was here. He was here because he wasn't Batman. _He wasn't f*cking good enough_, to be Batman. He never was and he never will be either. Heh. Now that was actually ironic as he thought about it again. If he was suddenly good enough to be Batman now, that wouldn't be right. After all, he wasn't even a hero anymore. He wasn't a bat anymore.

"Renegade." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Deathstroke, calmly.

"Yes?" He asked, as he was motioned to sit down. He obeyed and sat down next to his Master and looked at the of him.

"We have a mission for you Renegade, and you will have to use the up most precaution when you are involved in this mission."

"Might I ask why?"

"We are sending you into another world," Deathstroke began, "a world where you will have to be careful. In this world you will have enemies and allies. Your allies are known as "The Light". Your enemies are any heroes. And that is when we come to your mission. You are to eliminate any living hero there, no matter who it is. If they tell you to get rid of a hero, you get rid of him/her without any questions. No matter what you understand?"

Renegade nodded. He crossed the line of not killing a long time ago, it did not matter anymore who he had to kill. _But I can't kill one person. I'll be lucky if he doesn't exist in that world. _

Deathstroke seemed to know what he was thinking and narrowed his eyes. "Anyone and everyone Renegade. Whether you want to or not!"

Renegade numbly nodded. "When am I leaving?" He questioned as he stood up.

"Right now. We can't risk the Bat figuring out our plan." Renegade nodded once again, but he couldn't help his tightening chest as he realized... He would kill anyone there. Everyone. He closed his eyes before he looked at the portal Warp summoned. He was silent as he took a deep breath, taking the bag he was handed, and leapt through the portal.

* * *

_"Nightwing, we have an emergency." _Kaldur carefully looked over at Renegade, the newest member of the Light. Then he looked to Warp who was talking to Renegade. Renegade bothered Kaldur more than he would say, but he had his reasons for this.

Renegade was Nightwing. Nightwing was Renegade.

And Renegade was ordered to kill any hero that existed in the world if he was told to.

* * *

_A/n: I know, short prologue, I really need to get better at making them longer... Oh well, here is the prologue for "The Rouge Hero", and I hope you enjoy it. I'll get working on chapter 1 now and the poll on my page for pairings. _


	2. To Save a Life

**_The Rouge Hero_**

_"Your orders are simple. Kill any living hero in that world." An ex-hero from another world has entered their world, with one mission. To kill them all or to die trying. The hero himself comes as a shock to them all. His name is Renegade, or, he used to be known as Nightwing._

_YJInvasion: Post Batman & Robin (Richard Grayson & Damian Wayne)_

A/n: Pole is up now so please vote! Also here we go, chapter 1 is now up...I am having a lot of fun with this xD...I don't know if that is good or if that should be bad. Oh well.

* * *

**_01_**

**_Chapter 1: To Save A Life_**

* * *

The window opened slowly and there was a small growl from the person under the covers. "Dick, what ever it is, it can wait you realize." He muttered and peeked out from under the covers to where Nightwing was standing. "It's 2:00am, and I am really tired you know. I'm not a Bat, I need my sleep."

"I'm afraid your sleep will have to wait Wally. We have an emergency, and it can't wait." He walked over and tore the covers off of the red-head who groaned.

"But Dick...it's so cold and I'm soooo tired!" He whined and looked at the other, pouting. It didn't seem to be working at all, in fact it seem to just annoy the other even more than before. He took a deep breath and looked over at Nightwing before pulling him in and nuzzling the hero's neck. "Fine, I'll willingly go with you but...only if we can come home and cuddle. My home. We are so not going to the 'haven."

Nightwing let out a small sigh before shaking his head. "Fine. If it will get you up then we'll "cuddle" as you put it. But we really need to..." He didn't get to speak before Kid Flash was ready before him, and also realizing that they were now outside the speedsters apartment.

"So, where are we heading off to?"

"Buldhaven's docks." Nightwing replied, looking over at Kid Flash who nodded, suddenly serious.

"Right."

* * *

"His name is Renegade, and he is a villain from another world." Kaldur closed his eyes. "He is the Lights secret weapon. A dangerous and deadly weapon." Nightwing narrowed his eyes at that.

"How dangerous is this Renegade?" He asked slowly.

"He has all of the attributes of the bat himself, plus the killing, and training he had from Deathstroke." Kaldur whispered, looking at them.

"How would a-" Kid Flash was cut off as Kaldur raised his hand and shook his head.

"That's...the thing here. You two have to promise not to tell anyone this, it will die with you." Kaldur started before he narrowed his eyes. "We will tell when the time is right like about our plan." He hesitated then for a moment. "Renegade is someone that we all happen to know...and well. Nightwing you...you know him only too well."

"I know...? Please, please tell me that it is NOT Robin!" Nightwing muttered.

"It is not... Nightwing... Renegade...is..-"

_"I am you." _

* * *

Nightwing stared in horror as he found a knife to Kaldur's neck. Behind him was someone with a red and black spandex outfit. What scared Nightwing was probably the red bird on his chest and that mask. His heart about stopped as the words sunk in.

"No..." A gun was raised, pointing right at him. "You can't be me..." But it seemed all to real."

"Sorry, but I am...and I'll take you down."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "As far as I see it, you can't be-"

"You?" Nightwing stilled, finding the gun to his head then.

"!Night-"

"Shhh. Too loud. Kid Flash. Too loud and I'll shoot."

Kid Flash instantly bit his lip as Nightwing whispered. "Would you really kill me?"

"Hmn. No, I wouldn't kill myself now. That doesn't mean I wouldn't...harm you."

Nightwing took a deep breath. "And the other bats? Batgirl, Robin...Batman?"

"Depends...does Damian exist here...?"

"Damian-"

"Good then, I probably will kill them."

"Why-"

"You'll understand when you see the delite of killin..." He moved the gun to Nightwing's hands. "Kill the traitor." He adjusted the gun to fit into Nightwings' hands until it was pointed at Kaldur, perfectly. "Hold it...and push the trigger...that's all you have to do."

Nightwing looked into Kaldur's eyes hands shaking as he held the gun. He felt strange. Powerful. It bothered him. It bothered him that he felt...strong. He liked it. Would he pull the trigger...? He wouldn't hurt Kaldur but.. He felt...like...he wanted to. He wanted to shoot him. He wanted to pull the trigger.

"Richard..." Kid Flash's voice was so soft, but he heard it with his hearing. "Don't..."

He moved his fingers slowly...closing them in...

And then there was a gunshot.

* * *

_Nightwing...no._

* * *

"Good boy."

Nightwing had closed his eyes, then slowly opened them. A bullet lay next to Kaldur's head. Not in him thankfully... But it was so close. Nightwing had actually shot the gun he realized...and he was horrified. He dropped the gun to only realize it was back in his hands. He shook as he took a deep breath. No.

"Can't stop now can you? Doesn't it feel _so good _to pull the trigger?"

He had liked it. He really had. The adrenaline rush was...so much. He loved that...and he wanted to feel more. It was...different. Good different. He had...enjoyed it. "No." Yet, he would not admit it.

"I am you, and you can't lie to me." The gun was adjusted once more and positioned in his hands, aiming to Kaldur's hair. His breath hitched. "Now...all you need to do is take his life."

"N-no." Nightwing refused to pull the trigger. "I won't. Not...I won't take his life!"

"What about saving a life?"

"How would-"

"Simple. What about Kid Flash."

Nightwing's heart sunk as he saw his best friend with a knife to his neck. He took a shaky breath, scared. He looked back at the gun, then to Kaldur. He had to shoot Kaldur to save Kid Flash. The options were minimal. He had to either kill Kaldur or...his best friend was going to die. "..." He looked back down at the gun and then to his other self. "Not right now...teach me how to shoot a gun before...I kill anyone."

The smile on Renegade's face was the last thing he remembered seeing.

* * *

Finding Kaldur and Wally at the doorstep was the last thing Bruce Wayne expected to see at 2:00am in the morning. Wally looked panicked and Kaldur was shaking a little bit.

"Wally?" Bruce questioned and the other looked up at him before he took a shaky breath. "Nightwing...Richard...he's...he's...been...been kidnap-"

"Hold on why is...Kaldur doing here?"

Wally took a deep breath. "Because he isn't a traitor...It was a plan alright? Richard and I came up with it to get information on the Light. No he did not kill Artie, we faked her death, and we made sure Miss M and Supey didn't know!" He looked scared. "And then Kal had to give us info tonight and so we went, a guy named Renegade showed up, screwed things up...and...and then he tried to get Richard to kill Kal or I was going to die. Instead he was being smart and asked him to show him how to use a gun before he killed someone and...and...y-yeah! They took him!"

"And who has him?" Bruce was growling now, worried for his son's safety.

Kaldur answered then, his eyes going dark. "Back to the Lights main base. And getting in there, is never an easy case." Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"We will...get in...right?"

"Only if you allow me to lead you into the base."

* * *

_"Grayson, can you hold me...please?" He looked over at the small boy who stared down at his feet nervously. He looked up, fear in his eyes.  
_

_"Did you have a bad dream Little D?" He whispered and leaned down, picking the small boy up into his arms and holding him. "Big Bro's got ya." _

* * *

He sat up slowly and looked down at his hands before letting out a small sigh. His eyes closed and he shook his head slowly, ever so slowly. _  
_

_Damian._

He looked to the door as it opened and straitened his mask a little. "Yes?" He asked and the person, he realized was a ground troop, swallowed._  
_

"R-renegade sir...Black Manta said you better begin to train Nightwing or he was just going to kill you-"

"Let me see him try." He stood up and walked past the troop slowly, and growled. The troop sank back slowly and remained silent as Renegade walked by. The ex-hero silently walked to his other selves' room. He opened the door, tearing it open before he let himself smile a little.

It would be like training Damian all over again, but with someone he knew all to well.

Himself.

Nightwing looked at him as he entered, almost as if he had been waiting for him to enter the room for a while now. His clothing was different. There was no mask covering his eyes, his barrier to the outside world. Renegade chuckled softly and walked over to the other, moving a hand to run his hand over the fabric. Perfect. It would be the perfect material to train him how to kill in this material.

_Oh._

He suddenly realized something. Nightwing's identity was no longer a secret anymore._  
_

"Richard Grayson...is about to be a killer."

"..." And his self from this world began to shake.


	3. Evil Has No Bounds

**_The Rouge Hero_**

_"Your orders are simple. Kill any living hero in that world." An ex-hero from another world has entered their world, with one mission. To kill them all or to die trying. The hero himself comes as a shock to them all. His name is Renegade, or, he used to be known as Nightwing._

_YJInvasion: Post Batman & Robin (Richard Grayson & Damian Wayne)_

A/n: Pole standings at the bottom.

* * *

**_02_**

**_Chapter 2: _**

**_Evil Has No Bounds_**

* * *

The training had gone actually really well until his counter-part had hurt himself with the gun, and that was when Renegade had stilled. His heard had beat so fast that he couldn't move for a moment. So many memories were coming back to him. Memories about what he used to teach Damian at one point in his life. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "That's enough for-"

He heard a crack and a small yelp. His head swung to Nightwing who was holding his arm, blood flowing down slowly.

* * *

_"Damian?"_

_"The gun...it retaliated and I wasn't ready."_

_"What happened?"_

_"It shot me."_

* * *

He shook a little bit as he walked over and looked at the gun wound. His heart seemed to speed up as he closed his eyes. "Here...we should get this wound healed up alright?" He mumbled before he realized something. Nightwing was staring at the blood, almost petrified of himself. He remembered that look from Damian. He remembered that look after the other had when he was told he was a monster from his father. It seemed that he just realized it after a moment that it was real. He seemed scared as well. He quickly got the other healed up, not able to take the fact that he was having these memories.

He sat down then and sighed lightly when he saw Nightwing just looking at his hands. He put a hand on his other selves shoulder and sighed lightly. "What's wrong?" He questioned softly.

"I don't know..." He mumbled and sighed. "I don't feel right like this..."

"You really need to stop reminding me of someone..." Renegade mumbled and Nightwing looked over at him.

"If...I can ask...who?" He questioned the other and Renegade closed his eyes for a moment before whispering,

"Damian."

"Damian...the person that you asked me about before..." Nightwing trailed off as Renegade sighed.

"Damian is my...our little brother. The youngest at 10 years old." He murmured "Damian Wayne...the son of Bruce Wayne and an Al Ghoul." Renegade sighed. "Because of that Bruce called him a _monster._ Really didn't want anything to do with the boy...and then he was gone-"_  
_

"Dead?"

"-no. He was alive, but in the past sadly...because of that...well...I was Batman...We...were Batman. It's hard to explain what happened after...but I more so lost it. Now you see me here...but no matter what ever happens. I'll never be able to..." He trailed off for a moment. "Kill Little D...I care about him more than any of the others. Before you ask why can I kill Bruce...well...that's because when I needed him most...he isn't there...everytime. And then when he comes back everything is supposed to be...NORMAL? No...it can never be normal like that again...and Damian... It hurt Damian. I'm...Bruce isn't his Batman. I am. And he is _my_ Robin...but..." He sighed and shook his head. "I...can't be Batman any longer..."

"And Damian?"

"All he has is Robin...he needs to be him so Bruce will see him...care about him... And Nightwing...as you know... Doesn't have a partner..."

Nightwing nodded and frowned. "Which means no matter what he couldn't be your...our partner. It doesn't work like that..."

"Yeah..." Renegade looked down. "I had to leave him...Bruce needed him and...I...I couldn't have him... But everything fell apart. I had control over Damian. I was able to make sure Jason cared about us...and Tim was always alright but..."

"You couldn't any longer after a while."

"Yeah...and the family broke again. Tim moved out... Jason started to kill again... Damian and Bruce got closer and I wasn't...I didn't exist there any longer... And...I eventually lost it."

"And became a killer. The last thing Bruce wanted."

"Yes."

"You wanted attention."

"...What?"

"You wanted his attention. You wanted him to see you. I know. I'm you. I know how it feels... Even with Tim, no matter how much I care about him...I feel like I can never have the attention he gets from Bruce back. I'm just a third-wheel."

Renegade sighed and nodded. "That is the truth...we are anymore...and just keep getting pushed back again and aga-" He then blinked as Nightwing stood up.

"Even as a team leader...he will never care as much as he does for Tim. If I died tomorrow and Tim was hurt...I don't think he would notice me...want to notice."

Renegade put a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "No...he would blame himself as he did for Jason. He would blame himself...and then try and hide it."

"It's the same thing...though...he wouldn't notice anything. He would be bothered by him not being able to stop it and not the fact that he caused it..."

"..." Renegade frowned but he nodded. Because the sad thing is, until he was told, that would be the truth of the fact. Nightwing then smiled at him weakly.

"I suppose...since I'm not going back anytime soon...I need a name don't I?" Nightwing asked and Renegade smiled back then and nodded at his words.

"Indeed you do...but I'm not sure the name that would work." He looked over him then and chuckled a little bit. "Actually...I think I know the perfect name for you..." He walked over. "A name that Little D called me once... He called me..._Silent Night_."

* * *

Silent Night. Yes, he liked the sound of that. Silent meant a lot of things...and Night... Night was him. He was the night. It fit perfectly, almost a little too perfect. But he liked it a lot...and he was going to go with it. He looked at Renegade and smiled. "Yes, I like that...Silent Night. Perfect."

"It is...and it will fit even better to your next costume." Renegade removed Nightwing's mask and the other calmly looked back at him. "Too perfect, like the name..."

"Renegade." The door opened to reveal someone. Nightwing went ragged as he saw it was Black Manta. Renegade however, calmly stood and faced the other.

"Yes Black Manta, what can I do for you?" He questioned.

"How is the training going? We want him in the field as soon as possible..."

"He needs to recover first, he was hurt from a gun recoil accident. But he will soon enough be better. In that time his new costume can be made."

"Has he got a name?"

"Silent Night." Renegade smirked, "that is who he will be."

"Silent...Night...sounds about right for him." Black Manta looked over at the other who was trying to keep away from him. "Is something else wrong with him exactly?"

Renegade looked at Nightwing and frowned, "not sure." He responded then after a moment and Nightwing just sat down, looking at his hands.

"Well, you better get him _fixed _before we give him a mi-" He was cut off as the alarm sounded and a soldier rushed in.

"Sir, someone has broke into-"

There was a clang, and something dropped to the ground. Renegade slowly turned to go see what it was without raising even more alarm. But, as soon as he saw who it was, his blood ran cold.

Hidden by a hood, but eyes gleaming under them. The look on the face however, was almost pure evil. Yet, Renegade didn't flinch. He knew who it was...but that was why he was freaking out.

_"Damian..." _He whispered, and Nightwing's body went ragged at the name.

The boy stood, a defiant look in his eyes. "...brother." He whispered, eyes laying on Renegade.

Black Manta looked at Renegade, frowning. "Might I ask who this boy i-"

"My little brother."

"Despite that, you should take him down, and now before he causes a problem." Black Manta growled.

Renegade calmly looked over at the other and frowned. "I'm afraid, I will not hurt my little brother." He responded slowly.

The boy moved, so fast that all three were shocked when he seemed to appear again. His smaller arms were wrapped around Renegade's waist, and his face buried in his shirt.

"Don't. You. Ever. Lie. To. Me. Again." The voice was threatening, but it was also determined...as well as there was a hint of sadness in that voice. It didn't sound like it belonged to a kid that young at all, but it came from him. Renegade almost seemed shocked for a moment before his arms moved and he wrapped his arms around the smaller one.

"Lie...? Damian...what are you even doing." He was growling then suddenly. "You do realize you are supposed to hate-"

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Damian looked up at him, the hood falling off. "I'd follow you anywhere! I told you that before! Father cannot keep me in the house! I will not let you leave me...y-you _promised _me that you would _never _leave _me alone_!" The child was determined not to let go as Renegade tried to get him to let go.

"Damian, please...-"

"No! No! No! I'm not going anywhere! I've choose to come here! I'm not leaving you alone! You are not leaving me alone! You said_ we'd always be Batman and Robin..._"

Black Manta's eyes were wide, and had he been wearing his helmet, they never would have seen it. Nightwing was still in shock over that fact, so he kept his mouth shut tight.

"Damian please...I-"

"Even if we can't be Batman and Robin! I'm not leaving you! I'm not going anywhere! I won't! I refuse! I refuse to leave you again!" Renegade seemed to finally give up, wrapping his arms around the smaller one even tighter than before.

"Listen Dami, please listen to me right now. Being me-"

"I don't care...I'll do anything...just...don't leave me again..."

"Any-"

"Shush." Renegade glared at Black Manta before picking the small boy up and calmly removing his mask. "Little D...I don't want to make you upset, but you have to be sure."

The other looked up at him with a look Nightwing knew all to well. The look of _firmness_, a look he knew from Bruce. Bruce always got his way when he gave that look to someone, even Alfred sometimes.

"Yes."

There was no question in the young boy's voice. It was full of pure sureness.

This boy was going to be a troublesome one.

* * *

Jason cursed as he dropped his mask on the ground, looking up at the Manor before him. Might as well just get this over with...

"Alright, so, I'm the only one here to save both my brothers. Great..."

* * *

Pole stands: (In order of votes) (My standings below this list)

Jason x Renegade

Kid Flash x Nightwing

Nightwing x Artemis x Kid Flash Triangle

Jason x Nightwing

Renegade x Kid Flash

Conner x Tim

Damian x Renegade

Bart x Tim

Nightwing x Artemis

Kid Flash x Artemis

Batman x Flash

Batman x Renegade

Renegade x Zatanna

Conner x Wendy

Tim x Cass

Jamie x Bart

Superman x Wonder Woman

Nightwing x Zatanna

Batman x Wonder Woman

Superman x Batman

Kaldur x Garth

Kaldur x Renegade

_My current standings for pairings:_

_Jason x Renegade, Damian x Renegade, Kid Flash x Nightwing, Renegade x Kid Flash, Flash x Batman x Superman, Nightwing x Artemis x Kid Flash, Kaldur x Garth, Conner x Tim x Bart x Jamie._

_Those are what ideas I have for pairings based on this pairing. _


End file.
